Notes In Constellations
by Mrs.InvaderMalfoy
Summary: "From their innocent lives before Hogwarts to the tragic end" Yes, I know, the summary...sucks...but it's my first Fanfic! No harshness please! Songfic: Notes In Constellations by Chiodos


**Well, here it is! My first fanfic! Well, technically songfic, but still! So yes, contructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please don't review too harshly, as I said, this is my first. Also, if you didn't watch the last movie (crriieess!) and you still plan to, then the ending may contain spoilers. I didn't mean for that to happen, seeing as I wrote this before the movie came out, but yeah :\. So, well, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the wonderful (and very real) world of Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling…obviously…otherwise, Snape and Lily would be together, and Draco would be MINE! Also, I do not own the beautiful lyrics or song **_**Notes In Constellations**_** by Chiodos (which I am listening to at this very moment). If you're not into rock, I still recommend you listen to this! I'm 85% percent you'll love it! **

** Lyrics:  
><strong>_**I see her smile  
>In her sleep.<br>I know that she's a dreamer.  
>Oh, I'll follow every move she makes.<strong>_

_****_Snape stared up at the stars, and smiled. Lying next to him was his one and only best friend. In a few weeks time they would be starting their new lives at Hogwarts. "Lily", he whispered to her, but she didn't respond. "Lily?" He looked over at her, and what he saw made his breath stop at his throat. The stars above brought a glimmering light to her face, illuminating the freckles on her face, accentuating the shine of her fiery red hair, and lighting up the smile she had on her face as she drifted off deeper into her dreams. Snape stared at her for what felt like hours, and said, "I love you, Lily; I'll be with you forever and always."

___**It's been a long, long night.  
>Say you're mine.<br>Say you're mine.  
>Can I keep you tonight?<br>Tonight...**_

"Sev, this has been one of the greatest nights of my life!" Lily exclaimed, as they continued to watch the stars in the sky. Snape smiled in response, "This has been one of the greatest nights of my life too, Lily." "Promise me", said Lily, propping her head on her elbow to look at Snape properly, "that we'll always be best friends, no matter what. Promise me, Sev." Snape propped his head up to look deep into Lily's eyes. As he stared at those bright green orbs, he told her, "I promise. You'll always be my Lily flower."

_**We dance around, just like constellations.  
>You keep my body warm.<br>We dance around, just like constellations.  
>You're keeping me awake at night,<strong>_

_**You make my body warm.  
><strong>_"Sev! Sev, look! Look at those stars! Their moving, Sev!" Snape followed Lily's hand and looked up at the sky. The stars were moving and forming into different shapes. "The stars are coming together to form constellations. Look, that one over there is the Big Dipper, and that one is Orion's Belt." "Their so beautiful, Sev", said Lily, in awe. "It looks like the constellations are dancing around each other, but I can't find the ones you pointed out. Move closer to me so you can show me." Snape blushed as he scooted closer to Lily, and noticed how warm her body felt next to his.

_**And I fall for her,  
>Like snow from the sky.<br>Gracefully, I land in her arms.  
>And I melted away,<br>Like snow into the ground.  
>Told her I gotta go.<br>I gotta go.  
><strong>_Snape was soaking wet and cold to the bone as he and Lily were having a snowball fight out in the courtyard, but that did not matter to him as he watched Lily laughing as she crouched down to make another snowball to throw at him. While she was busy, Snape decided to hide behind the beech tree to surprise attack her, but little did he know that Lily was planning on the same surprise attack. As they both sprang out to attack each other with snow, they both crashed and fell into the ground, laughing. "Great minds…think alike…don't they… Sev?" said Lily, finding it hard to talk seeing as she was laughing too hard. Snape chuckled in response, and he noticed the position they were in, him, lying on top of her. He looked into her vivid green eyes, and she looked into his deep, black ones. They stayed that way for what felt like forever. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Snape never knew what, for at that moment, Snape was being called. He looked and saw it was Rosier and Mulciber, calling him to join them. Snape looked at Lily with an apologetic look in his eyes, and stared for a few more seconds at the beauty before him, before he muttered, "Sorry, I gotta go." And left her there, stunned and disappointed. As he joined his friends, Rosier snickered at Snape, "Having a good time with that Mudblood weren't ya, Snape?" Snape just scowled in response, and brought up all his willpower not to look back at what he knew would be hurt and confusion in Lily's eyes.

_**And we dance around, just like constellations.  
>You keep my body warm.<br>And we dance around, just like constellations.  
>You're keeping me awake at night,<br>You make my body warm.  
><strong>_It was the night of the Yule Ball, and Snape was sitting at his table, bored and alone. Why he even decided to coming to the ball was a mystery to him, but Rosier and Avery had dates, and Snape did not want to be all alone in the common room with obnoxious first, second, and third years. Suddenly, his eyes fell on the most magnificent sight he's ever seen. Lily walked in on the arm of her date, looking spectacular in her dress robes. She had her hair up in an elegant bun, but left some strands of wavy curls fall around the sides of her face. Snape scowled at her date, a guy from Durmstrang, and regretted not asking Lily to be his date. He knew that if he did, he would be rejected from his friends for taking a "Mudblood" to the Yule Ball. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Lily coming towards him. "Sev! Fancy seeing you here! You never struck me as the type to get all gussied up and attend balls." Snape smirked at her. "There are a lot of things about me you might find surprising." Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to find out now, won't I. Let's see if Severus Snape would be willing to dance with me!" Snape's pale faced turned a light pink as he mumbled, "I don't dance." "What's that you say?" said Lily, laughing as she pulled Snape to his feet. "You would LOVE to dance with your best friend and show off your dance moves? Well then, Sev, I won't deny you the opportunity!" And she moved Snape onto the dance floor. The fast, upbeat song ended, and the band began to play a slower, mellow song. Snape's face turned crimson as he realized he was about to dance a slow song with Lily. Lily blushed as Snape grasped her hand firmly and lightly put his other hand on her waist. She moved closer to him, and Snape felt like he could be like this all night, Lily lightly pressed against his body, swaying softly to the music, her body warming up his cold skin.

_**It's been a long, long night  
>You said you're mine.<br>I felt so bad but I had to go.  
>No she never wanted me to leave her behind.<br>No she never wanted me to leave her.  
>To leave her…<br>So long, so long.  
><strong>__"I'm sorry." "I'm not interested." "I'm sorry!" "Save your breath."_ He has been trying, ever since he called her a Mudblood, to apologize over and over again. Lil was standing in front of entrance to Gryffindor Tower, her arms crossed, and a determined, fierce, angry look in her eyes as she stared at Snape. _"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here." "I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just –" "Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking. "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." _Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. No, he couldn't, he just CAN'T lose his best friend, the one who has been with him since they were eleven, the one who he loved. _"No – listen, I didn't mean –" " – to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…_ He lost her. He lost her, and he knows he won't ever get her back. He knows she has tried hard to save their friendship, has tried everything to keep their relationship like it used to be, like when they were little, when they would stay up all night staring at the stars, so many years ago. She never wanted him to leave her. She promised him they would be friends forever, but he forced her to break that promise, and now, with only darkness ahead of him, he walked back to the Slytherin common room, leaving behind the only light that shone in his life; he left his Lily, behind.

_**And we dance around, just like constellations.  
>We dance around, just like constellations.<br>We dance around, we dance around.  
>We dance around, dance around, dance around, dance around.<br>You make my body warm.  
>You make my body warm<strong>_

He held her. He held her body close to his, clearing away the rubble of the destroyed house away from her face. A baby was crying in the background, but all noise was drowned out by his cries. "Lily…Lily…come back…come back to me…" cried Snape. Lily's lifeless, green eyes, once alive and full of fire, stared blankly up at the stars, moving to form constellations, just like that night many, many years ago, and he realized at that moment what his choices caused him to lose, the consequences they brought, and anger filled him up as he looked down at his one and only love. "LILY, NO! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!...I am so sorry…I never meant for this to happen to you…please forgive me, Lily…I'm so sorry…my Lily flower…" And he hugged her body close to him, letting his tears fall freely onto her face, waiting for the familiar warmth being close to her body always gave him, then knowing that he will never feel that warmth ever again.

**Well, there you go! A Snape and Lily story! So, once again, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Read…review…and tell me if you love it, like it, or dislike it! Don't tell me you hate it…I don't think my little heart could take it! /3 **


End file.
